


Idea

by Dancerdreams2



Series: Porn Challenge Drabbles [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, je 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2





	Idea

Nikaido slid his hands up Senga’s sides, a satisfied grin spreading across his face as the other squirmed beneath him.

 

“Nikaaa...” Senga whined cutely, tugging at the fabric binding him to the headboard.

 

Nikaido ignored the whine and slipped his fingers into Senga’s mouth.

 

Senga whimpered around Nikaido’s fingers when Nikaido tugged at one of his nipples with his teeth, twisting the other between his fingers.

 

Pulling his finger out of his boyfriend’s mouth, Nikaido began to rub teasingly at Senga’s hole, the whimpers that were falling from Senga’s lips increasing.

 

“Hush Kenpi, this was your idea to begin with.”

 


End file.
